


Virus

by cherri_cola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: Yahaba doesn’t hear anything as someone walks up to him sitting against the wall, he doesn’t notice as someone just looks down at him, he doesn’t notice as that person, instead of taking his bag sits down right in front of him





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my USB for months, years even? I'm not sure, so have it, I've edited it and I hope y'all enjoy.

 

 

Yahaba’s breath is heavy, his heart pounding as he looks to each side of him. The silence eerie as his hand positions itself above the gun at his waist, tucked in the waist band of his tattered jeans. His eyes dart around him, his legs sore as he lets out a breath. His senses had been thrown into overdrive as he looks around him, he hears them again. The dead groans, the shuffling feet as he swears under his breath, they aren’t that fast but he can’t afford not to run, he can’t take his time, he doesn’t have that much anyway. If he even gets scratched he could become something like one of them. He can’t fight for long against them either, he only has a limited amount of ammo and almost all the shops where he could buy them had been emptied by the time he got there. 

 

He’s running again, his breathing fast and his footsteps heavy as he keeps rushing forward. He turns a corner, pushing himself against the wall as he takes the tattered backpack off of his shoulders, checking if everything’s still there. He sits against the wall, his breath coming to a standstill as those footsteps, the empty groans come closer. He closes his eyes as he puts his hands against his head, curling himself into a ball, making himself smaller. He hates the constant feeling of death waiting for him, the fact that he could become just like that it terrifies him. He waits like that for another minute or two, until he’s certain that they’re gone. The eerie silence replacing the small shuffling and groaning which’s strangely more comforting than anything else. He checks the gun in his waistband, he lets out a grateful sigh as he feels the cool metal against his hand. He sighs as he stretches his legs out in front of him, just looking at the wall. 

 

It’s times like this when he misses it, family, friends, human contact. He misses the warmth of having someone to talk to about something, anything. He doesn’t know the last time he had a proper conversation with someone else, sure he used to be in a group with others, but that was probably three or four months ago now. He doesn’t know what happened to them, he doesn’t know where they are, he just knows that they’re better off without him, he was never really welcome there. He misses it though, he misses leaning his head on someone’s shoulder and just having them there for comfort. He misses just walking with someone, laughing with someone. He misses it all, he sighs as he looks up at the sky, his head hitting the cool wall behind him. His mind drifting to different memories and places, different thoughts entering and leaving as he stays like that for a while, almost forgetting why he shouldn’t be just staying in the same place. 

 

*~*

Yahaba doesn’t hear anything as someone walks up to the him, sitting against the wall, he doesn’t notice as someone just looks down at him, he doesn’t notice as that person instead of taking his bag sits down right in front of him, just staring at him. He still doesn’t open his eyes, he feels himself nodding off. Kyoutani notices his eyes open slowly, the bag being clutched even closer to him. 

 

Yahaba doesn’t think anything of the person sitting in front of him at first, he doesn’t register it fully as he clutches the bag closer to him, closing his eyes again. Then his eyes shoot open as he registers that there’s actually someone sitting across from him, just looking at him and not doing anything.

“What the hell?!” He shouts jumping up from his position, the person stands, still saying nothing to him. “Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“You’re not infected…” The person who’d been staring at him says,

“Wow thank you for noticing! I never knew that!” He retorts, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“shut up. You aren’t infected, that’s what matters.” The blonde replies, shoving out his hand, “Kyoutani Kentarou.” Yahaba looks down at the hand in front of him, almost scowling at it.

“Yahaba Shigeru.” He pretends not to enjoy the warmth coming from the hand he shakes. He tries not to smile at the much needed contact, wanted contact, he’s been desperate for. He pretends to not care about someone talking to him for the first time in four months, he doesn’t care that those are the first words said to someone who isn’t by himself for four months. He can’t ignore the loss of warmth from his hand and the feeling  of emptiness that comes with it. 

 

The two decide to stick together, they just walk together at first, enjoying the comfort of having someone beside them, not saying anything to each other. Yahaba doesn’t think about the glee residing in his body, he doesn’t think about anything that’s entering his mind as his eyes scan the area in front of them. The streets in front absolutely destroyed, cars with smashed windows and slashed tires littering the area. Road signs that have fallen into electricity lines, which have in turn collapsed on top of a house. There’s blood stains splattered against some walls, but not many. The winds blowing from behind them as Kyoutani walks in front of him, Yahaba’s eyes still flitting from object to object, he doesn’t like this eerie silence. He hates walking through towns like this one, he hates it so much, it scares him. 

“What’re you waiting for Yahaba?” Kyoutani turns around and smirks at him, 

“You to get infected so I don’t have to put up with your bullshit.” He walks forward, he feels something in his chest. Which once again, he ignores. 

 

*~*

 

Kyoutani had been quite bored that day, nothing had attacked him, and he had nothing to attack. He knows he has to be careful, so he was always wearing some sort of protection. He had a vest that he’d stolen from his dad’s basement once. He’d been wearing that and thankfully he’d somehow never had his arms cut. He had been wondering from alley to alley, trying to look for something to hurt. That’s when he’d seen Yahaba just sitting against the wall, his head tipped back and his eyes closed, almost as if he was napping. He’d found it quite funny that someone would have the guts to nap somewhere that can be so easily accessed. He hadn’t actually thought that he’d end up walking over and sit in front of him until he’d woken up though. Kyoutani had never been with a group before, he thought they were stupid.

 

The boy he had managed to find, Yahaba, was someone who looked like they wouldn't be able to live without a group, human contact. He had noticed a small smile, quickly hidden when they'd shaken hands. He’d noticed a small redness in his cheeks, it was cute. He doesn’t dwell on it though, he had never really been one to dwell on anything. He looks around the small room that they’d managed to find, there was a bed, with books scattered from a bookshelf. He stands up from his spot on the bed and goes over to the shelf, looking over the titles. He’d always liked books, they were a way out of reality. 

 

Yahaba groggily sits up, noticing the warmth missing from next to him, he panics. His eyes widen as he looks around, his mind immediately going to all the worst case scenarios. His eyes focus a bit more and he sees a figure sitting in the middle of the room, trying to read a book. He smiles himself smiling sleepily,

“Y’know you can’t read without light?” He says softly.

“You were asleep.” Kyoutani replies, now reaching for the backpack that had been dumped next to the bed, getting out the torch. 

“I was asleep, yes, god you really are quite smart aren’t you.”


	2. Notebook

Yahaba had fallen asleep leaning against Kyoutani’s shoulder last might, listening to him read. The two had woken up with Kyoutani leaning against the wall behind him and Yahaba leaning on his shoulder. They didn’t say anything about it, neither of them really wanted to talk about it. Kyoutani has no idea why Yahaba’s somewhat enthusiastic towards him. He doesn't mind the sarcasm and teasing sent his way, he always teases Yahaba himself, he doesn’t know why. He likes it though, he likes the warmth the other provides, the light heartedness that comes with it, it makes this all seem just a little better. 

 

Yahaba’s the first out, peaking his head out from the door frame, looking down the two hallways, the silence that’s been there for months uninterrupted. He turns around and smiles sleepily, waving it to show that they’re okay. Kyoutani just nods, rubbing his eyes with sleep. On the way out the two decide to check the taps, there was never water anywhere anymore, to their surprise the tap starts running. Water flowing out, Yahaba’s immediately go for the water bottles in the bag, filling them to the brim. He’s almost bouncing up and down as he puts them on the side of the sink, washing his face in it, cupping his hands underneath and having a drink. In turn he’s almost shoved out of the way by Kyoutani who starts doing the exact same. Yahaba looks down at his hands, still drying, they have water here. He immediately gets the tattered and scrappy notebook from his bag, quickly writing down the address of the apartment.

“What’re you doing?” Kyoutani asks him, looking at the almost destroyed notebook and pen in Yahaba’s hands,

“Well, this is a notebook that has important addresses written in it, there are also past radio announcements that I slightly remember scribbled somewhere and places that I could find shelter, water and food…” He trails off, smiling as he shoves them back into the front of his bag before standing up. The cool metal of the gun against his hip welcoming as he stands up, smiling.

“Cool, you got this place down then?”

“What do you think I was just writing? A shopping list?” Yahaba teases, standing up, slinging the bag over his shoulders, 

“C’mon we gotta go, we can’t stay here, we’ve got to to a refuge camp…” they’re still quite far away from the nearest as far as Yahaba knows, and he’s been trying to get there for a couple weeks now.

 

They’re walking now, it’s a hot day, the sun beating down on them, heat rays causing the view in front to blur slightly. Yahaba doesn’t like walking in silence, he wants to talk to the other, he wants to get to know the person he’s almost stuck with. He wants to know more than just their name and that they like to read,

“Wanna play a game?” He asks, his eyes scanning the areas in front.

“Like what?” Yahaba’s eyes light up as he smiles at the other

“Is there any game you like?”

“Anything I can win.” Yahaba’s thinking for a while, he has no idea what to answer to that. He looks around and sees a soccer ball lying down just a bit further ahead, he runs towards it picking it up and smiling.

“Street ball?” Kyoutani just grumbles and nods at Yahaba, who just smirks. “We haven’t got much time but we’ll play first to ten.” Yahaba takes the gun from his waistband, bringing his backward forward, unzipping it and putting the gun inside, slinging it back around. 

“And also, Kyoutani, how about, whoever wins gets to ask a favour?” 

 

Yahaba feels sweat falling down his neck, onto his back as he runs to save the ball, weaving past Kyoutani towards the goal on the other side. His senses are in overdrive as he kicks it through, the ball just missing the corner which marks the barrier. 

“how does it feel to loose, Kyoutani?” He teases, bringing his hands up to wipe his forehead as he sits down on the curb. It isn’t late, he knows at least that much, probably around midday. The only thing he doesn’t know is how far from the refuge camp they are. 

“Rematch.” The blonde says, his eyes looking down at him filled with intensity.

“No thanks, and you owe me a favour.” He smirks at the blonde who’s muttering under his breath. The banter’s broken by a loud growl from his own stomach. He’d been ignoring the pains if he’s being honest, food isn’t easy to find. He sighs as he takes the back pack off from his shoulders again, opening it, getting out his gun and digging through it until he manages to find an old protein bar. He doesn’t remember getting it, or finding it, but he knows he had one other. Kyoutani looks at the bar now in the other’s hand, 

“I’ve got another if you want it, but it might be better to half this…” Yahaba doesn’t know why he finds himself blushing slightly as he breaks the bar in half, passing it over. 

“Have it.” Kyoutani takes the bar being passed to him, shoving it in his mouth. The two just sat and ate together, the silence surrounding them broken by nothing.

 

*~*

 

They’re walking again, Yahaba following the directions his mother father had told him to go. He’d written them down in his notebook when they’d told him, they’d made him. He remembers them well, but he likes having the notebook with him, for assurance. It’s the only thing he has left off of his family anyways, he has nothing else but a photo that’s stuck on the back of the cover. 

“So, do you know where we’re going?” Kyoutani asks, Yahaba just nods his head before walking even more forward. His eyes are on the pages in front of him, his toe gets caught in a crack in the pavement. 

“Fuck!” He shouts, pain jolting through his body from where he landed on his knee. 

 

Kyoutani kneels down in front of the brunette, his eyes going down to the fresh tear in pre tattered the jeans, his fingers ghost over the small scrape. He looks up, his breath hitching as he notices details of the other’s face. He finds his hand on the other’s cheek, slowly tracing his jaw, his thumb tracing over Yahaba’s lips. Neither say anything, Yahaba’s hands are pulling Kyoutani down by his shirt to meet his own lips. 

 

*~*

 

Kyoutani’s lips are warm, soft and welcoming, moving against Yahaba’s own almost perfectly. He likes this, he likes it a lot. He likes the feeling in his chest, the warmth he feels in his cheeks and just the feeling of lips against his own. He immediately misses the comfort of the other’s lips against his own. He doesn’t care about the blush showing on his cheeks as Kyoutani stands up before him, he brushes himself off as he stands. 

“You know, you didn’t have to sto…” He’s cut off when Kyoutani puts his hand over his mouth, just listening. 

“We should go.” Kyoutani points out, Yahaba just rolls his eyes.

“No we shouldn’t, lets just stay here and get caught and infected! Sure that’s a fine idea.”

“Your sarcasm pisses me off.”

“You piss me off.” He does a quick look around the area, before realising that he’d almost forgotten his notebook. He bends down to pick it up along with the pen next to it, shoving it in front of his bag and getting the sun out of the waist band of his jeans.


	3. Blood

Yahaba’s breath comes out unevenly as he runs, Kyoutani just out in front of him by a few meters. He’s still got a small smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. The gun’s in his hands now as they run, the cool metal feeling like a friend in his hands. He turns around looking towards the two infected coming towards them. He hates looking at them, it always sends shivers up his spine. He almost doesn’t process it when Kyoutani steps forward, metal gleaming from in his hand. 

“What are you doing?!” He shouts stopping as he turns around and watches as Kyoutani ducks underneath the clawing hands from an infected, then going for its neck in a fluid movement, they can’t die. Sure if you injure them enough you can get away, but no one takes the risk. The first instinct is to run and not fight against these things. His eyes almost miss the movements as Kyoutani manages to disable the other, before running towards him.

“What’re you doing staring, just run.” And they do, footsteps leaving shuffling and groaning behind them as their breath becomes heavier and heavier, their footsteps slowly syncing together. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” Yahaba shouts at the other, grinding his teeth together, “Why the hell would you do that?! They can’t die, Kyoutani!”

“I always do that. That’s what my group taught me to do.” He brushes Yahaba off, going into the bag that had been left against the wall and getting out a water bottle and taking a drink,

“What the fuck?! They’re called infected for a reason. There’s a reason people run.”

“Then why do you have that gun if you’re gonna run all the time.”

“In case I get put into a situation where I have to use it.” Comes the reply. The two just sit down against the wall with each other. Neither of them notice when they find their hands in each other’s, they don’t notice when they move closer. It just happens, slowly and cautiously.

 

*~*

 

Yahaba doesn’t doze off as he lays his head down on the other’s shoulder, he just sits there, enjoying the closeness. He hates being by himself, he hated it. He’s pulled out of his own thoughts by a grunt,

“You’re gonna break my arm if you keep gripping it like that.” He just smiles shyly as he gets off, letting go of the other’s arm, saying nothing.

“Y..You didn’t have to let go..”

“What’s this? You actually want me to hold your arm.”

“Shut up.” 

“You know, if you wanted I could do a lot more than hold your hand.” Yahaba smirks, looking towards Kyoutani, seeing a blush appear on his cheeks. “Maybe we could even continue where we left off before we had to run.” He moves to sit on the lap of the blonde, his heart racing. His legs on either side as he leans down, Kyoutani’s lips touching his own. 

 

The response is almost immediate, Kyoutani’s lips surprisingly soft as they move against Yahaba’s. Kyoutani’s hands moving to the back of his neck. Yahaba pulls away, cheeks flushed and smiling as he takes Kyoutani’s cheeks in his hands, connecting their foreheads, giggling. He doesn’t say anything about the small smile on Kyoutani’s face. The two just stay like that, giggling and kissing and enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Neither of the two know where the feelings came from, how they emerged, neither had even noticed it happening. Yahaba figures it’s a mix, a mix of want, need, loneliness, lust and love all into one thing as he looks into Kyoutani’s eyes, their breathing heavy. Yahaba’s the first to stand, holding his hand out for the other to take. 

“Why are we standing?”

“We aren’t far from the refuge camp.” Yahaba replies, reaching down to get his backpack.

“Why are you so obsessed with getting to the refuge camp?” 

“My little sister and mother promised we’d meet up there, that’s why it’s in that notebook.” Kyoutani finds himself walking forwards, and taking Yahaba’s hand in his own.

“I’ll get you to them, whatever it takes.” 

 

They walked for only a couple hours more until the sun started to set, Yahaba dragging Kyoutani off of the road, into some sort of old apartment. Kyoutani pokes his head into the door frame, the eerie silence coming back to greet the two. Kyoutani lets out a small sigh of relief as he walks into the room, Yahaba following.

“Thanks for saying it’s safe here by the way.”

“You should learn to shut up sometimes.” Yahaba just walks around the single floor apartment, it had one bathroom, one bedroom (with a bed flipped on one side), a kitchen and a living room. Nothing was hard to find, considering it all branched off from the living room, the kitchen being right across from the living room.

“So there’s only one bed…” 

“So?”

“That bed happens to be on it’s side with a torn up mattress and springs everywhere…So I hope you don’t mind sharing the couch.

 

*~*

 

Kyoutani doesn’t bring up the fact that Yahaba’s grip has tightened to the same bone crushing one from  the day before again. He doesn’t say anything. He just watches as the other reaches down, his hand brushing over the gun that’s kept in the waistband of his jeans. He doesn’t say anything as he notices the beauty in the movements made by Yahaba. He’s snapped out of it when he gets elbowed, he just raises his eyebrow at Yahaba,

“You were staring.” 

“No I wasn’t”

“Your ears are red and so are your cheeks.” Kyoutani just sighs as the notebook’s shoved back into the backpack, Yahaba pointing north westerly, where they could just see a wall. 

“That’s the refuge camp. It’s around seven kilometers away from here, and we’ve just got to follow this road, but we have to be careful.” Kyoutani just nods, walking just in front of Yahaba.

“So sweet, taking care of you boyfriend!” He says nothing. 

 

Yahaba’s eyes wander up and down Kyoutani’s back, watching the muscles shifting beneath the shirt, he almost has to swallow. He hears his stomach growling again, he’s almost tempted to get out the last protein bar. He knows he can hold out though, he’s eaten less than that for a week sometimes, apart from when he was with his group. He misses them, he misses Makki and Matsu’s pointless flirting and Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s banter. He misses them all, he shakes the thought of his head as he stops walking, slinging his bag to the front of him,

“Hey! Kyoutani!” The blonde just stops, turning around and waits as he gets out one of the water bottles, taking a sip, then throwing it for the blonde to catch. 

 

There aren’t many ways to get on the road they’re walking along, it used to be a highway so it’s pretty much going through the middle of nowhere with massive buildings spotted here and there. They’re passing under a bridge, Yahaba’s thinking about something else and Kyoutani’s in front. There’s blood pooling onto the ground, a scream and a massive gash in Yahaba’s leg. He feels fear take over a she tires to stand up and run, his hands immediately scrambling the waist band of his jeans, his fingers shaking as he pulls the trigger twice, attempting to get away. Kyoutani turning around to see Yahaba shivering and screaming in a pool of his own blood with tears flowing out of his eyes. He runs, looking at the scene before him, as he sits down. 

“Yahaba…I’ll get you out…”

“Hah, and I won’t get infected, you and I both know how this works. You get scratched, you get cut, even if that cut kills you, you become infected, but if it’s a human cause, you don’t die. If the infected flesh gets removed it doesn’t happen.”

“No, I’m not doing that.”

“Remember that favour? Well this is it, cut this rotting flesh off and kill me.”

 

Yahaba doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to die, he never wanted this searing pain coming from his legs as his flesh is being torn off of his leg. That’s when he scrambles for the notebook splayed out on the ground, the photo in the front cover, his family, his little sister who looks like the perfect mix of his mother and father, his father in one of his boring suits, his mother with her hair done to the side and laughing…And him…with messy hair and mud on his clothes…He feels his eyes tearing up as his vision starts to fade, blood.

“Do..Do it now…” He almost doesn’t register the gunshot, but the impact’s there. He smiles faintly as he looks at Kyoutani who’s eyes are puffy, as blood spills from his mouth and onto the ground. The pavement ground surrounding him, covered in crimson. He feels his body leave the ground and his head hit Kyoutani’s shoulder.

 

He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all !  
> I hope you all know this was probably written around this time last year at least, so while you're reading, if you're not new to my works, please feel free to compare my more recent fics to this ! I'd love to see what all of you have to say !
> 
> Thank you for your support for the last three/four years !

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/WOOZlVERSE)   
> 


End file.
